Brenda Lowe
Brenda Lowe is a contestant from SS1 and SS5. SS1 In SS1, Brenda was put on the Foa Foa tribe. Brenda joined a majority alliance with Jay, Angie, Sierra, Tyson and Colby to go against the Malcolm, Parvati and Russell alliance. Foa Foa won the first three immunity challenges, keeping them away from Tribal Council. In Episode 4, they lost their first challenge. Russell managed to pull in Abi Maria as their 4th vote. Sierra then went against the alliance and voted with Russell's alliance against Jay while Tyson, Colby, Angie, Brenda and Jay voted for Parvati. After a second tie-vote, Jay lost the sudden death challenge against Parvati and was sent home. Foa Foa lost the next immunity challenge and it seemed like Brenda would be the next to go. Knowing that she was on the bottom, Brenda confronted Sierra about her voting against the alliance they had. Sierra told Brenda that her and Angie were working together and that they would vote together. Brenda then spoke to Angie and Sierra, telling them that they would be on the bottom of the other tribe's alliance if they stuck with them and that no one in the game would trust them again. However, Angie and Sierra were still unwilling to flip as they weren't confident in their position in the other alliance either, so Brenda formed a final three deal with Angie and Sierra. They considered the offer and eventually rejoined the Foa Foa Alliance. The alliance initially targeted Russell but he had won individual immunity. The target then changed to Russell's partner-in-crime, Malcolm. At Tribal Council, Brenda and her alliance blindsided Malcolm, shocking Russell, Parvati and Abi-Maria. Foa Foa went on to win the next few immunity challenges until the Final 13. Due to their poor performance in the challenge, Foa Foa lost. Knowing Russell had the idol, the Foa Foa Alliance all voted for Abi-Maria, knowing Russell would use the idol on either himself or Parvati. At the Final 12, Foa Foa and Upolu merged and became Aiga. Knowing Russell and Parvati had flipped to the Upolu Alliance, which included Brett, RC, Courtney, and Matt. Thinking Pete wasn't with them, the Foa Foa alliance approached him and asked if he would flip to his alliance, telling him he was at the bottom of Upolu. Pete said he would but at Tribal Council, Pete went with Upolu and voted out Tyson, making him the first member of the jury. After Tribal Council, Brenda went back to camp and had to be medically evacuated from the game, making her the second jury member. As a member of the jury, Brenda voted for Brett to become the Sole Survivor of SS1. SS5 Brenda was brought back for SS5 as Second Chance. She started out on the Yaxhá tribe and spoke with everyone on her tribe. After hearing that Tyson was after Julia and Julia was after Tyson, Brenda decided to form a majority alliance with Natalie, Lex, Gervase, Stephenie and Laura to get the both of them out to have a more united tribe. She then formed a sub-alliance within the Yaxhá alliance between Natalie, Gervase and Stephenie. Yahxá proved to be strong after winning the first challenge of the season. However, they lost the next challenge due to David's inactivity and David was voted out in a unanimous vote. Yaxhá then went on to win two more immunity challenges. At the Final 14, Yaxhá lost immunity and the Yaxhá alliance went along with Tyson's plan to get rid of Julia. Tyson told Brenda that he had the immunity idol and that he would play it at the next tribal council, but ultimately decided not to play it. Julia was voted out in a 7-2 vote with Brenda receiving Julia's vote and a pity vote from one of Julia's allies. Yaxhá then went on to win the rest of the immunity challenges up until the merge. At the merge, Brenda started off in the majority. She won the first individual immunity challenge of the season by designing the best tribe flag. She formed a new alliance with Natalie, Stephenie, Gervase, Laura and Nick with Lex as an additional vote if needed. Everyone was targeting Tom after he attempted to blindside his allies at the last Tribal Council and everyone agreed that getting rid of Tom would be the safest move. Tom was then voted out in an 11-1 vote. In the next immunity challenge, Laura won individual immunity and was safe at Tribal Council. Brenda decided to attempt to blindside Tyson with an idol in his pocket. However, Gervase told Tyson about this idea and Tyson confronted Brenda. Brenda admitted that she was targeting Tyson and tried to make Tyson think that she was now after Gervase. Brenda told Gervase that she knew he told Tyson the plan and Gervase then lost all trust in Tyson. Worried that Tyson would play his immunity idol at Tribal Council, Brenda told her alliance of 6 to vote out Candice, one of Tyson's allies. Everyone agreed to the idea and it seemed that Tyson would be going. However, after Laura promised that she would vote Candice out, she betrayed Brenda by voting her out and playing an idol on Candice. Brenda was voted out in a 5-1-0 vote and became the first member of the jury.